The fusion of mouse myeloma cells to spleen cells derived from immunized mice by Kohler and Milstein in 1975 [Nature 256, 495-497 (1975)] demonstrated, for the first time, that it was possible to obtain continuous cell lines making homogeneous (so-called "monoclonal") antibodies. Since this seminal work, much effort has been directed to the production of various hybrid cell lines (also called "hybridomas") and to the use of the antibodies made by these hybridomas for various scientific investigations. While the general technique for the preparation of hybridomas and monoclonal antibodies is well-known, there are many difficulties met and variations required for each specific case. In fact, there is no assurance, prior to attempting to prepare a given hybridoma, that the desired hybridoma will be obtained, that it will produce antibody if obtained, or that the antibody so produced will have the desired specificity.
The present invention concerns monoclonal antibodies which bind (E)-5-(2-bromovinyl)-arabinofuranosyluracil and/or immunologically related compounds, hybrid cell lines which produce these monoclonal antibodies and immunoassay methods for detecting (E)-5-(2-bromovinyl)-arabinofuranosyluracil and/or immunologically related compounds using these monoclonal antibodies.